


Archives

by orphan_account



Series: Mc - Bnha crossover [2]
Category: BnHA, mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Information that will be updated as the story goes on and just head cannons in general
Series: Mc - Bnha crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Player types

Ghost:

By ingesting a small portion of a potion the next death by a player will be permanent and they will appear as a see through version of themselves wearing their favourite clothes. They can be revived by sacrificing a nether star and return to normal. Players can never truly be gone. They don’t remember traumatic events that they experienced in life but can unlock those memories over time some quicker then others. Over time the recipe for the potion was forgotten and the only family that knows it are the Minecrafts. 

Pros:  
\- Float / fly  
\- Phase through things  
\- can’t be hurt by anything even creative and commands since they’re already dead  
\- Can go invisible 

Cons  
\- they’re trapped in the world they died in  
\- They can’t wear armour  
\- They don’t have a inventory and can only hold stuff in their hands  
\- Memory loss  
\- Strenuous to speak  
\- They can’t be revived by commands

Ghost list  
\- non

Dreamon:

A Shadow dreamon can detach themselves from the body, how long and far they could go depends on how strong the Dreamon is. Exorcism does not get rid of the dreamon just weakens them and they’re normally pretty weak so an exorcism makes it so they can’t leave the body forcing them to be a voice in the body’s head until they regain their strength. This is the least common type of dreamon.

A persona Dreamon can temporarily take control of the body and are often mistaken as the body joking despite the body having no memory of what happened during the take over, a body on rare occasions can have multiple Dreamons of any kind but it is more dangerous if it’s a persona. Effective exorcisms have yet to be discovered. A persona Dreamon can be called out by calling their name or through the outside triggers.

Dreamon  
\- Dream (shadow: Nightmare)  
\- Tubbo (persona: Big law, Big crime and Toob)  
\- Philza (persona: Killza)

Hybrids:

Hybrids are a type of highly discriminated player, they are hybrids of players and mobs while progress has been made for more protection for these players at the home world it’s still a long ways away. Most hybrids carry physical traits from their mob DNA often they have slight advantages but never crazy op. Currently passive mob hybrids are outlawed from being hunted by hybrid hunters, a terrible profession that tortures hybrids by kidnapping them and keeping them in cages with barely livable conditions some hybrids have been in hunter stations for hundreds of years. Boss mob hybrids are never safe as their still outlawed and there are rewards if someone comes forth having spotted one. Between the age of 14-18 a hybrid can begin to grow horns if the mob they are a hybrid of permit.

Hybrids and rewards for turning them in to the hunters:  
\- Fundy: fox (5 gold)  
\- Awesamdude: Creeper (15 emeralds)  
\- Schlatt: ram (two gold)  
\- Sapnap: blaze (1 block of diamonds)  
\- Techno: piglin (15 emeralds)  
\- Eret: Herobrine (half a stack of diamonds for a last known location, doubled if it leads to capture)

Shapeshifters

A shapeshifter is a type of player that has been hunted so much that most remain caged while very few are free, they can transform into any mob or player except if they transform into a mob any ability that a mob has can’t be used by a shapeshifter. A shapeshifter can’t stay in a form forever as it takes energy to stay transformed. If a shapeshifter modifies minor parts of their body they can regain energy faster then depleting it.  
Rumours say that Shapeshifters were gifted their abilities by the gods and their blood acted similar to that of a enchanted golden apple.  
The Rumour has been proven false countless times but there are stubborn players.

Shapeshifters:  
\- Sally  
\- Fundy (Half)


	2. Worlds

The hub, the first world, the main land, whichever you call it it’s where a majority of players live in towns or cities where there are laws that the government creates for peaceful lives among the players. Any player can create and or join new worlds some refer to as servers or worlds, players that choose to live in the hub are called inactive players while those who go to servers or create servers are known as active players. Some servers were created from games that provide entertainment some game servers are broadcasted throughout other worlds the hub included. Servers are out of reach from the law as admins of the separate worlds have operators and admins that create the rules this make his complex’s extremely common, every once and a while servers pop up that attempt to resemble the hub but most die within a few years. 

Game servers normally have a maximum of hours one can spend on before they are kicked to prevent some people from dropping dead due to exhaustion which was a major problem back in the old days.  
Game world are known for having short lifespans and take lots of work to manage making those who create game servers well respected.

Modded worlds are rare as they are created by players who are over hundred of years old and have the knowledge to add mods that were created by the gods to add more challenge to world for those who desire challenge. 

Among the inactive players the opinion of active player vary some believe the existence of certain active players pose a danger to the way they desire for peaceful lives while others respect active player for doing something they haven’t the courage to do themselves. One thing is certain with all inactive players is that active player are dangerous wether it be their courage and drive or their thirst for chaos and greed, the view on what make the dangerous is what some disagree on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)


	3. :)

Ok, so, I kept the number of students in 1-A and just kicked out the ones I don’t like except Mineta I want to write Tommy kicking the shit out of the grape. 

The excuse I’m giving for the absence of the students is that their parents pulled them out of U.A since its had quite a few villain attacks that could have easily ended with the deaths of their child. 

I’m if any ones sees this would you like me to try and write a sort of idea I’ve had with the sleepy boys if so pls say in the comments, if not pls tell in the comments in about a week I’ll tally up the responses. 

Tommy. Tubbo. Todoroki. Yaorozu.  
Iida. Kouda. Tokoyami. Mineta  
Asui. kirishima sero. midorya  
Ashido kaminari jirou Bakugo   
Aoyama Ojiro mezou Uraraka

Also I made a seating chart so I have a better visual on the class seating and can revisit if I forget and now you do as well. 

Much love  
-Bandit💜


End file.
